On ne peut échapper à son destin !
by Dorea Shadow
Summary: On aura beau tout faire notre destin est inéluctable. Mais crois tu au destin ? résumé nul lire au moins le premier chapitre pour ce faire une idée.
1. Pas un si lointain souvenir !

**On ne peut échappé à son destin !**

**Disclaimer**: Le monde d'Harry Potter ainsi que ses personnages appartiennent à J .K Rowling, mais la création de l'histoire est le résultat de mon imagination.

**Rating **: T à M

**Pairing** : Drarry (dans l'ordre du système Seme-Uke) et bien d'autres.

**Résumé** : Ont aura beau tout faire notre destin est inéluctable. Mais crois tu au destin ?

**Note d'auteure** : Bonjour / Bonsoir à tous !

Alors voici ma seconde fic qui je ne sais pas contiendra combien de chapitre mais je pense qu'elle en contiendra au moins 10.

Normalement la longueur devrait aller en s'allongeant mais pas trop quand même enfin ça dépendra.

J'espère qu'elle vous plaira et je fais d'avance une demande pour un/une bêta lecteur/trice.

j'espère avoir droit à des reviews constructive ou juste pour me dire si vous aimez ou pas et si vous aimez pas expliquer pourquoi. Je ne tolérerais en aucun cas d'insulte quand je lis que certains auteurs en sont les destinataires je trouve ça juste dégueulasse quoi !

Juste je précise Harry et Draco ne se mettront pas en couple au bout de deux chapitres…

Bon sur ceux je vous laisse à la lecture.

* * *

**Chapitre 1 : Pas un si lointain souvenir !**

Depuis tout petit déjà je savais pertinemment que je n'était pas qu'un simple enfant. Issu de la plus grande famille d'aristocrate, plus riche encore que la famille royal je porter des lors un lourd fardeau sur mes épaules. Il n'est pas aisé à chacun de mené la vie qui était la mienne . Seul héritier de ma famille il m'était incomber de prendre la suite de mon père. Fait qu'il s'avère être des plus simple à bien des égards.

Pleins de personnes pourrait ce demander ou est le problème à tout cela, j'ai effectuée les études adéquates en ressortant major de ma promotion donc plus qu'apte à relevé mon père. Ai rendu mes parents fière de moi pour un tas de chose.

-Mes bonnes manières qui m'on était données par mes précepteurs (Remerciement particulier à Dobby)

-Les valeurs que mes parents mon inculquée contre vent et marrée

-Mon mariage et donc par extension mon fils qui est ma plus grande fierté et plus grand bonheur,

-Mon amour pour la famille ( qui engendrera par la suite mes plus grands tourments ).

Mais jamais au grand jamais je ne me qualifirait de parfait autre que physiquement je ne suis en rien Narcissique je ne relate que des faits.

Mon plus gros défaut si il m'est forcé de l'appeler ainsi et que je sois un homosexuelle pur et dur.

Comment expliquée mon mariage et encore plus mon fils rien de bien difficile à cela mon pére et tout simplement venu mettre son grain de sel la dedans le jour ou j'eu suffisament de courage pour l'annoncée à mes parents.

Ce fut un jour particulièrement étonnant à bien des abords.

**Flashback part 1**

7 ans en arrière !

Alors âgé de 16 ans , notre cher protagoniste était présentement en train de silonné sa chambre dans tout les sens possible en réfléchissant à trouver le meilleur moyen d'avouée son homosexualité à ses parents.

Chambre qui était plus une suite qu'autre chose à vrai dire. Au premier abord ce qui attiré notre attention était ce qui semblait être un petit salon dans les tons bleu marine agrémenté de décoration toute de couleur argenté. Cette pièce toute fois forte agréable et paisible en grande partie grâce à sa cheminée faite en pierre et de son hublot faite de marbre gris zébré de blanc.

Un canapé d'angle noir fait de cuir entourant de ce fait la table basse, faite de verre juste au dessus d'un tapis persan à poil long tout ce qui a de plus doux.

Non loin de la se trouvait le lit à baldaquin fait en bois d'acajou noir ébène drapée de drap au couleur vert et argent. Accompagnée de son banc de même couleur à la fin du lit.

Il y avait aussi deux piéces en plus la salle de bain qui contenait une douche pouvant contenir jusqu'à 6 personnes et d'une baignoire pouvant en contenir pas loin de 10 personnes. Ainsi qu'un lavabo réhaussé d'un miroir lumiére ( miroir entourée d'ampoule Et tout cela fait dans du marbre marron pigmenté de couleur brune .

La seconde piéce se trouvait être ni plus ni moins que l'immence penderie de notre chez ami, qui à elle seule faisait et la chambre et la salle de bain .

Une piéce ou vétêments accesoires et chaussures en tout genre étaient rois et ou seul le bon goût était le mot d'ordre et la définition par excellence . Cette piéce était à l'image de son propriétaire, majestueuse, orgeuilleuse….

Mais revenant en à notre cher protagoniste qui se faisait présentement un mal de crâne à force de réfléchir à comment diriger la conversation sans en perdre le fil et surtout sans stresser ce qu'il pensait avoir suffisament fait . Et c'est sur cette pensée qu'il fit appeler une domestique…

Quelques minutes plus tard une servante toqua à sa porte et attendu d'être invitée à entrer pour le faire.

-Entrer ! dit une voix douce

-Monsieur m'a faite mandée que puis-je pour vous ? Dit la servante

-Gwen pourrait tu faire mander mes parents dans le salon rouge et venir me chercher une fois qu'il y seront s'il te plaît ?

- Le salon rou…ge en êtes vous certains monsieur ? Je ne doute en rien à votre dicernement s'empressa t'elle d'ajouter mais c'est juste que que

Il coupa court à son début de baragouinement…

-Gwen cela suffit ! je sais amplement ce que cela signifie et crois bien que je redoute la chose bien plus que toi étant l'investigateur de tout cela, j'ai pas besoin que tu me démoralise encore plus s'il te plait…

-Il n'en ai rien pardonné encore mon impertinence monsieur n'en prenait pas rigueur je vous prit. Je vais de ce pas chercher vos parents et je revient vous chercher.

Sur ses mots elle partit faire ce qui lui était imcombé de faire.

Pendant le quart d'heure d'attente ( car oui le manoir et gigantesque ) il se répéta encore son discours jusqu'à ce faire interrompre, et c'est la mort dans l'âme qu'il suivit Gwen jusqu'au salon rouge.

Lorsque enfin il arrivérent à destination ,Gwen ouvrit la porte et des qu'il passa le seuil de la porte cela lui fit un réel grand choque, pourquoi ça outre le fait que ce soit la premiére fois en 16 ans de vit qu'il la voyait mais c'était surtout l'ambiance qui en dégageait comme si nous étions invité pour déballé tout nos secret les plus sombres.

Sa mére l'ayant vu rester bloquée au seuil lui offrit un doux sourire pour l'incité à entrer sans rien avoir à y craindre.

Et effectivement cela eu le don de le calmer tout en le rassurant , y s'attela donc à aller faire la bise à sa mére et salué son pére d'un mouvement de tête agrémenté d'un sourire qu'il espéra pas crispé. Mais au vu du sourcil de son pére surrélévé cela ne fut pas le cas.

-Fils qu'est-ce dont tout ce cérémoniale ? Nous vous ai-je pas expliquée l'utilité de cette piéce ?

Bizarrement il s'attendait à ce que son pére ne le prenne pas au sérieux malgré le lieu !

-Cela n'est en rien à jeu pére j'ai quelque chose d'important à vous dire et je pense qu'ici et l'endroit idéal pour tout vous dire.

-Mon chéri va y nous t'écoutons et tu ne seras en rien couper Dit ma mére en regardant mon pére dans les yeux et qui ne put qu'affirmer ses dires.

-Je … Hum c'est assez dure à dire donc je n'irais pas par quatre chemin donc si vous avez des questions après ma révélation ça ne sera pas plus mal. Donc voila je pourrait compendre que vous me déshérité après cela…

-Mon cœur calme toi, et c'est quoi cette histoire de te déshérité je ne comprend pas !

En voyant ça mére toute chamboulée et son pére toujours aussi impertubable il décida de cracher le morceau et advienne que pourra se dit-il

-Maman , Papa je suis… Je suis Gay et je n'aime définitivement pas les femmes

**Fin flashback part 1**

* * *

**Note d'auteure :**

Hum bon je sais pas ce que ça donne finalement tout ça… Mais cette histoire me trottait dans la tête donc j'ai décidée de la mettre par écrit.

Le chapitre 2 et d'hors et déjà en pleine écriture mental ^^

J'espére que le début vous aura plus et que de ce faite j'aurais droit à des reviews

Cherche bêta déjà inscrite sur le site… Dispo et qui sera prête à rentrer dans mon monde )

A bientôt

A titre d'info je ne posterais le chapitre 2 que losque j'aurais ma bêta !

Bonne fin de soirée à tous.


	2. Déjà engagé !

**On ne peut échappé à son destin !**

**Disclaimer**: Le monde d'Harry Potter ainsi que ses personnages appartiennent à J .K Rowling, mais la création de l'histoire est le résultat de mon imagination.

**Rating **: T à M

**Pairing** : Drarry et d'autres.

**Résumé** : Ont aura beau tout faire notre destin est inéluctable. Mais crois tu au destin ?

**Note d'auteure** : Bonjour / Bonsoir à tous !

Alors voici ma seconde fic qui je ne sais pas contiendra combien de chapitre mais je pense qu'elle en contiendra au moins 10.

Normalement la longueur devrait aller en s'allongeant mais pas trop quand même enfin ça dépendra.

J'espère qu'elle vous plaira et je fais d'avance une demande pour un/une bêta lecteur/trice.

j'espère avoir droit à des reviews constructive ou juste pour me dire si vous aimez ou pas et si vous aimez pas expliquer pourquoi. Je ne tolérerais en aucun cas d'insulte quand je lis que certains auteurs en sont les destinataires je trouve ça juste déguelasse !

Juste je précise Harry et Draco ne se mettront pas en couple au bout de deux chapitres…

Bon sur ceux je vous laisse à la lecture.

* * *

**Chapitre 2 : Déjà engagé ?!**

**Flashback part 2**

Suite à mon aveux je ne m'en sens pas pour autant soulagé. La non réaction de mes parents me fait craindre le pire à tel point que sans que je ne m'en rende compte je me met à avoir des sueurs froide suivit de tremblement . Ce n'est qu'une fois que je me retrouve entourée des bras de ma mère que je me rend compte de mon état. Je n'entend que par vague les mots tendres que répète sans cesse la douce voix de ma mère. Essayant de m'apaisé autant que possible en me disant de ne pas me rendre malade pour si peu et que l'on trouverait une solution. Car oui bien que ma mère soit compréhensive du à son très grand amour pour moi , et la peur de me perdre il va de soit que c'est un problème pour nôtre famille. Je suis l'unique descendant de la plus grande famille d'Angleterre et je me doit de par ce statut de donné à mon tour l'héritier qui me succédera et avec mon homosexualité il va sans dire que cela est plus que problématique.

-Fils dit enfin mon père ! Il va sans dire que ta mère et moi t'aimons plus que tout en ce monde. Nous apprécions à ça juste valeur ta mère et moi que tu ai eu le courage de tout nous dire au lieu d'avoir à vivre dans le mensonge et la décadence.

Je ne pu m'empêché de faire une légère grimace à ses deux derniers mots.

-Voit tu il se trouve que depuis l'âge de tes 10 ans tu ai déjà une fiancée.

-Comment commence-je en voulant répliqué

-Ne coupe pas la parole à ton père Draco, il me semble t'avoir mieux éduqué que cela me réprimanda ma mère.

-Pardonné moi père, mère.

Mon père continua de parler comme si jamais il n'y avait eu interruption. En m'expliquant que tout avait était prévu bien avant ma naissance avec la famille Greengrass .Que les noces était prévu pour l'année de mes 20 ans. Mais qu'il avait songé à les annulé en vu de la petite santé d'Astoria tel était le nom de ma fiancé. Mais qu'en vu des circontances il n'en ferait rien et que je l'épouserait quand même homosexuelle ou pas et pour elle mauvaise santé ou pas . Je dois dire que mon père par bien des égards est cruelle et sans cœur la seule qui puissent y faire quelque chose et ma mère.

Au de son regard elle est en accord avec mon père. Mon père me dit que d'ici à mon mariage donc quatre ans j'avait intérêt à me tenir à carreau et ne surtout pas faire de vague avec ma préférence et qu'au cas contraire qu'il m'aime ou pas je ferait cas de ça colère.

**Fin flashback part 2**

Depuis ce jour jusqu'à la fin de mes études et ceux même jusqu'au mariage mon père ma affublé selon lui de deux amis sur qui je pouvait avoir confiance et surtout du faite qu'il soit de bonne famille.

Vincent Crabbe et Grégory Goyle qui comme je le soupçonné était la pour me surveillé t rapporté tout mes fait et geste à mon père ce qu'il ne manquait pas de faire. Donc aujourd'hui encore je suis puceau de ce côté la n'ayant eu des rapports qu'avec ma défunte femme qui je dois dire aura était d'un soutient sans faille en allant même à m'autorisé à la sodomisé une fois notre petit miracle né.

Elle n'aura eu le bonheur de connaître notre enfant qu'une simple année avant de mourir. J'en fut très peiné car je l'avait vraiment aimé si douce, compréhensive , à l'écoute , aimante j'aurais pu aisément finir ma vie avec elle sans m'en retrouvé frustré ou autre bizarrement j'avait fini par en tombé amoureux. La seule femme que j'ai aimé mise à part ma mère se seront les seule femmes de ma vie.

Mais le destin en aura décidé autrement veuf et père à l'âge ridicule de 23 ans. Pouvant enfin prendre les décisions par moi-même et enfin vivre ma vie je me décidé à enfin trouvé l'homme qui sera refaire battre mon cœur comme la douce Astoria aura réussi à le faire.

Jusqu'à maintenant aucun homme ne réussissait à faire battre mon cœur, mais ça c'était avant que je croise le chemin de cette homme qui à bien des égards était mon exacte opposé. Cet Homme je le rencontra lors d'une soirée caritative d'on il en était l'instigateur pour récolté des dons pour les orphelinat d'Angleterre. Blaise mon meilleur ami me demanda si je voulait rencontré l'organisateur de soirée, ne voyant pas de raison de refusé je le suivit dans se dédale de couloir et de toute c'est personne agglutinée ici et la .

Pendant notre trajet je ne manqua pas de demander comment le connaissait-il car jusqu'à preuve du contraire Blaise et moi avions tout nos amis en comment ou pratiquement presque. Il me simplement qu'il le connaissait car il était un ami de Luna ma cousine et par extension sa femme et qu'il l'avait rencontré il y a peu car ça faisait que peu de temps qu'il était revenu vivre en Angleterre. Car il habitait en Amérique mais que depuis la naissance de ça petite dernière il avait décidé de revenir dans son pays de naissance. Il me dit enfin pour conclure que l'hôte de la soirée n'était autre que Lord Potter.

J'en fut bouche bée à cette annonce l'homme qui avait fait en sorte que je vire ma cutti d'hétéro à gay était de retour au moment ou je décidait enfin de refaire ma vie. Le destin me jouait-il un sale tour.

Je comprit enfin pourquoi Blaise insista pour me faire venir et je ne su pas comment le remercier. Je lui posé ainsi tout un tas de question sur lui avant de me retrouvé devant potter. Etait-il marié ? Non , Combien avait-il d'enfant ? Trois , Etait-il gay ? Bisexuelle ,A quoi ressemblait-il maintenant ? Grand 1m85 ? musclé mais tout en finesse , le teint naturellement bronzé , Ne portant plus de lunette , et un look vestimentaire tout ce qui pouvait le plus me plaire selon Blaise. Cela me réconforta de savoir qu'il n'avait pas tant changé mais qu'il avait surtout l'air d'avoir encore plus embellit. Le hic à tout cela fut quand Blaise m'annonça qu'il était en couple et ceux avec un homme, à ces mots je blanchit tout mes pas ça. Je savait bien que le destin ne pouvait être aussi clément avec moi.

Blaise me dit qu'il s'appelait Seamus Finnegan l'héritier de la plus grande distillerie d'Irlande. Qu'il était en couple depuis 2 mois mais que cela ne durerait pas au vu des nombreuse dispute qu'en à peine 2 jours ou ils vinrent chez lui c'était pas ce qui manquait . Quand je lui demandais quel en était les raisons il me dit simplement que Seamus estime qu'il le délaisse trop pour ses enfants, à ses mots j'en fut autant choqué qu'outré, surtout qu'il n'avait pas l'air de porter les enfants Potter dans son cœur quoique qu'aucun enfin en faite dixit Blaise.

Donc selon encore et toujours Blaise j'avait toute mes chance surtout que son instinct lui crié clairement que Potter avait déjà des vus sur moi au lycée et que de plus j'avait un fils des points en plus. Malgré tout ce qu'il pu me dire lorsque nous arrivions enfin devant Potter j'eu la mauvaise chance de le voir entouré de fameux Finnegan. Après une tape dans le dos de Blaise il fit enfin les présentation.

* * *

J'espère que ça vous aura plus est qu'il n'y a pas de grosse faute et que tout soit compréhensible.

Bon j'ai décidé de posté même si je n'est toujours pas de bêta et j'en recherche toujours !

Alors voici comment pour le moment tout du moins mes chapitres seront découpé il y a la parti ou Draco fait une sorte de gros résumé explicatif jusqu'a ce qu'il nous emmène dans ses souvenirs via flashback pour que nous puissions seulement nous intéressé à ce qui selon lui est important.

Une review CHIBI-EYES *.*


End file.
